Stay Here
by Peri Gigi
Summary: "Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."-Chanyeol / "Aku bukan prioritasnya."-Kyungsoo / "Kau itu pengganggu!"-Soonkyu / "Lihat, dia memeluk wanita itu."-Kai / Crack-pair, Yaoi, Drama, Hurt, Oneshoot / Chanyeol-D.O


Category : EXO, Yaoi, Re-make, Crack-pair, Oneshoot

Cast : Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, Sunny SNSD (cameo as Lee Soonkyu)

Discalimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : **Yaoi, Crack-pair**. Did not like, do not read

**Re-make version from 'Scarlet'—Madarame Hiro**

000

_Ah, itu Chanyeol. Jelek sekali wajahnya._

"Maafkan aku!"

Satu suara melantang dipenuhi derai air mata. Rambut panjang itu jatuh melemas dalam keadaan ekstra berantakan, entah sekacau apa ia tertampil. Dia. Chanyeol.

_Kenapa kau menangis, bodoh. Ah, pasti kau melakukan hal aneh lagi._

Chanyeol terus menangis, berdiri kaku dengan lengan yang terus-menerus sibuk menyeka wajahnya yang basah.

… _Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku._

Dilantai, tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, seonggok tubuh terbaring. Tangannya terkulai, menggeletak begitu saja disertai titik-titik tak senada berwarna merah pekat.

_Kepalaku kosong…_

Itu percikan darah. Darah yang menjadi satu dengan genangan air.

_Oh, apa yang terjadi?_

"Kyungie,"

_Berisik. Kau selalu saja sebodoh ini. Jangan menangis,_

"Do Kyungsoo,"

_Ah, aku ingin menghapus air mata itu. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau semua baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa..._

Chanyeol berlutut, menyentuhkan jemari panjangnya pada bibir si empunya tubuh yang tergolek dilantai. Jemari itu basah, serupa dengan lantai yang digenangi air. Dan kepalanya, merendah hingga sejajar dengan wajah yang tergeletak disana.

"Maafkan aku,"

… _Kenapa aku tak bisa bersuara?_

…

—"**STAY HERE"—**

…

Sejak pertama masuk kuliah, Chanyeol sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Dia memiliki wajah tampan yang dingin, tangan-kaki panjang pada tubuh jangkungnya, serta rambut kecokelatan dari percampuran darah dalam keluarganya. Nampak seolah berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan kami.

Semua orang terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya dan hanya bisa menatap seorang Park Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Karena itu, Chanyeol selalu terlihat sendirian. Dan karena itu jugalah ia dijuluki 'Pangeran Penyendiri'. Tapi, sekarang, kalau mengingat itu semua, aku jadi ingin tertawa. Karena sebenarnya, sosok Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang luar biasa menyedihkan dan pemalu; laki-laki cengeng yang 'mengerikan'. Walau aku juga tak memungkiri, sebelum kenal dekat dengannya, aku sama seperti yang lain; hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh.

Kedekatanku dengan Chanyeol berawal dari sebuah hal kecil.

…

**Flashback**

**[Normal PV]**

Kantin.

Ia menjatuhkan makanannya. Tangan besar itu menggenggam sumpit dengan sangat tidak terampil, wajar jika serpihan kecil itu lepas dari jepitannya.

Chanyeol memang begini, tiap jam makan siang, ia akan selalu kesulitan seperti ini. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pandai menggunakan sumpit. Entah, mungkin karena latar belakang keluarganya yang bukan murni ras Asia dan membiasakan anak itu menggunakan peralatan makan khas orang barat adalah penyebab ketidakmahirannya pada sumpit.

Chanyeol mengulang aktifitasnya, kembali menjepit sebuah kentang menggunakan sumpit _stainless steel_ milik kantin yang terselip pada jemari jenjang itu. "Ah," Dan kejadian yang sama pun terulang: kentangnya terpeleset jatuh ke meja.

"Ini,"

Chanyeol tercenung ketika dihadapannya muncul sebuah sendok. Ia mendongak dan menemukan seseorang tengah memandangnya. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam gelap bergaya cepak. Tatapannya melayang pada Chanyeol, mata yang besar tapi agak mengintimidasi.

Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak berharap pada respon Sang Pangeran. Ia tahu bagaimana biasanya sikap seorang yang populer, ditambah keadaan Chanyeol yang tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun. Kyungsoo sudah mengira kalau mungkin hanya akan ada ucapan terima kasih dari raut dingin didepannya.

Mereka terlibat saling pandang.

"Oh, kulihat kau kesulitan menggunakan sumpit. Aku hanya ingin membantu,"

Tapi ternyata, segala perkiraan Kyungsoo meleset total. Park Chanyeol, merubah ekspresi wajahnya dalam sekejap menjadi persis seekor anak anjing yang merindukan majikan: ekstra manis, dengan rona-rona kemerahan dan mata berbinar.

Kyungsoo syok bukan main hingga dapat berpikir 'jelek sekali wajahnya, apa dia benar-benar Sang Pangeran?'.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, perjumpaan itu segera membuat Kyungsoo dipenuhi suara-suara dalam batinnya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mulai detik itu, Kyungsoo takkan bisa membiarkan seorang Chanyeol sendirian lagi. Dan sejak saat itu juga Kyungsoo tak pernah menyingkirkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol. Sama sekali.

Lama-kelamaan, setelah menjadi cukup dekat, Kyungsoo menyadari kalau Chanyeol lumayan kompeten dalam segala hal. Hanya saja, sebenarnya, ia kesepian dan merindukan kebersamaan dari orang lain layaknya mereka-mereka yang bisa berteman dengan mudah.

Karena selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua—Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mulai merasa sulit untuk tetap menjaga perasaannya berada dalam batas 'wajar', tapi anak itu memilih untuk diam, diam seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

**Flashback off**

…

Jam kuliah masih berlangsung. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan duduk disebelah Chanyeol, tapi kali ini tidak. Setelah menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada perasaannya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan si Pangeran. Agaknya, keacuhan tanpa pengumuman yang ia lakukan itu membuat Chanyeol sedih.

Chanyeol diam, menatap Kyungsoo dari tempatnya duduk. Jarak beberapa meter disampingnya, Kyungsoo diam menyimak kuliah dengan seksama. Bagi Kyungsoo mudah untuk bisa memusatkan perhatian pada dosen, tapi menurut Chanyeol, ini terlalu sulit. Matanya hanya sudi digunakan untuk memandangi sosok kecil yang tegas disana; memandangi Kyungsoo.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Nol koma satu detik. Waktu yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk langsung memasang raut girang bukan main ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian kedepan, mengabaikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang kembali sedatar daratan tandus. Sekali lagi, seperti hal yang lumrah dilakukan seorang Park Chanyeol, ia menyorot Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Dan ketika Kyungsoo kembali menoleh, senyum bahagia terpancar bebas dari wajah Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu seperti memiliki persediaan topeng ditangannya.

Juga seperti seekor anak anjing.

_Dia selalu memperhatikanku._

Lain waktu, ketika mata kuliah terakhir usai, Chanyeol menunggu kemunculan Kyungsoo di bangku taman kampus. Setelah lama, Kyungsoo akhirnya muncul, tapi ia berlari secepat kilat. Seakan berusaha kabur dari sesuatu. Kabur dari Chanyeol. Ya, Kyungsoo melihat orang itu menunggunya dan ia tak mau bertemu.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo (hanya sedikit) menoleh, Chanyeol nampak sangat senang hingga mungkin bisa terkena serangan jantung.

Kyungsoo harus mengabaikannya, maka ia kembali berlari sekuat tenaga. Baru beberapa langkah, ia segera merasakan firasat tidak nyaman. Benar saja, ketika menjenguk keberadaan Chanyeol di belakang, orang itu tengah berdiri lesu, agak membungkuk dengan aura muram yang memenuhi atmosfir. Jangan tanyakan lagi apakah orang itu menangis atau tidak, sudah tentu jawabannya 'Ya'.

**[Kyungsoo PV]**

Aku berhenti berlari. Diam sejenak dengan perasaan gundah untuk kemudian memutuskan melangkah mundur dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang menangis. Kalian takkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikapnya: aku mengangkat tangan perlahan dan ia langsung memberi sambutan. Itu terlalu persis dengan… Anjing.

Ah, meskipun aku ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol, pada akhirnya aku tetap menyerah seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melenyapkan sosok itu.

Sampai satu hari dimana Chanyeol mengajakku bicara. Bicara berdua. Awalnya aku hanya diam menunggu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan tenang. Aku, tenang. Dia, tidak. Chanyeol terus memainkan dua telunjuknya tanpa bosan, wajahnya bersemu persis bunga anggrek yang ditangani _ikebana_. Dan aku masih diam menunggu.

Jangan salahkan aku. Jangan salahkan kakiku yang langsung melangkah pergi ketika akhirnya Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya; Chanyeol bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak tahu, kakiku hanya ingin berlari.

"Tunggu!"

Kurasakan tangannya mendapatkan helai punggung kausku. Begitu kumenoleh, dia terisak sesenggukan seperti adik sepupuku yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Lihat, air mata dan ingusnya berderai kemana-mana, jelas saja membuatku syok.

"Kau," Suaraku langsung meledak. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Mendengar senggukannya tanpa henti bisa membuatku gila dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol menggosok wajahnya dengan lengan. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu," Nada suaranya tak terkendali. Melihat wajahnya yang begini, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merubah pikiran untuk tidak beranjak kemana-mana.

…

Berciuman.

Saling menyentuh.

Bercinta.

Kami melakukan semuanya dengan sangat 'mengerikan'.

Chanyeol terkenal dikalangan wanita. Tapi itu adalah jenis kepopuleran yang sama dengan yang membuatnya selalu sendirian (menganggapnya berasal dari dunia berbeda atau apapun). Beberapa wanita cukup berani untuk mengejar dan menawarkan 'kehangatan', yang sementara, dan melenyapkan perasaan sepinya. Dengan cara itulah Chanyeol mengubur rasa kesepiannya.

Bersama wanita-wanita itu, Chanyeol nampak sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang selalu bersamaku. Ia sangat dipenuhi sopan-santun dan pembawaan yang begitu berkharisma.

Aku pernah mendapati seorang wanita, keluar dari dalam pintu apartemenku—dimana aku dan Chanyeol biasa bermalam—sambil mengumbar tawa centil. Bersamaan dengan kemunculannya, aku juga melihat Chanyeol, melongok sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Maaf," Kata Chanyeol saat itu, sambil memeluk punggungku dari belakang. Sepertinya ia bersusah payah untuk meletakan kepalanya pada pundaku yang jauh lebih rendah.

Kejadian yang sama sering terulang. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menangis, memohon padaku agar memaafkannya. Tiap kali aku memergokinya (meski tanpa teguran apapun, hanya dengan mataku), dia akan memelukku dengan kegugupan yang kentara, yang kukira berasal dari rasa bersalah atau semacamnya.

"Channie,"

Seorang wanita—lagi—tiba-tiba datang mendekati Chanyeol ketika kami sedang makan siang bersama dikantin. Wanita yang cantik, bergaya rambut bondol dengan postur kurus langsing layaknya para model. "Ah, kebetulan sekali," Katanya. "Apa kau waktu itu kau langsung pulang? Bagaimana kalau mampir lagi nanti?"

"Tidak, yah," Chanyeol menatapku.

"Kau tidak bisa?" Sementara wanita itu terus saja berkoar.

Sekalipun Chanyeol bersamaku, ia akan mengesampingkanku.

"Yah, baiklah," Ia menyetujui ajakan wanita itu. Seperti yang kuduga. Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak wanita manapun yang merengek padanya.

"Benarkah? Bagus!"

Entah, walaupun sikap Chanyeol selalu membuatku jengkel, aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk putus dengannya.

Kulihat ia menatapku lagi, tatapan yang agak getir. "Kyungie…"

"Iya. Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Bodoh. Aku mengizinkannya. Tapi, aku memang tidak bisa melarangnya. Seakan membuktikan kalau aku sudah sangat terikat padanya, lebih dari yang kukira.

…

"Kau _masochist_,"

Aku mendongak menatap salah satu teman dekatku yang barusan memberi penilaian. Hanya sekejap untuk kembali menunduk dan menghela nafas. "Kai, kau benar-benar,"

Kai selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Dia bermulut tajam, semaunya, tapi aku tahu dia orang yang baik. Aku tidak tahu kalau sifatnya sangat peka, dan,

"Hei, hei, dia memeluk seorang wanita," Kai melayangkan pandangannya kebawah jendela tempat kami sedang bertengger. Disana, Chanyeol berdiri dibawah pohon, dengan sosok berambut panjang bermain-main dalam lingkar tangannya yang panjang. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika sekali-sekali kau marah padanya."

Dan dia sudah tahu mengenai hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.

"Disiplin adalah hal yang penting. Bahkan anjingpun harus disiplin."

Aku tertawa. "Kau menyeramkan, dia bukan hewan peliharaan," Yah, aku tidak suka saat seseorang mengejek Chanyeol. Dan Kai sering melakukan itu. "Mungkin kau benar. Saat hewan peliharaan nakal dan membuat pemiliknya marah, hewan itu akan menatap pemiliknya dengan mata membesar, berlinang-linang, yang lalu membuat kemarahan si pemilik mereda,"

Aku lemah pada air mata Chanyeol. Aku memaafkan segala perbuatannya. Meskipun aku bukan prioritasnya. Meskipun aku bukan 'Si Nomor Satu' untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada suatu malam, ketika akhirnya kami bisa tidur bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungie. Selamanya, tetaplah disampingku."

Ya.

_Selamanya, tetaplah disampingku._

…

"Namaku Lee Soonkyu,"

Mataku tak bisa berkedip. Bahkan mungkin makin membesar menatap wanita dihadapanku. Wanita yang duduk bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Sementara wanita ini terus menyungging senyum, Chanyeol hanya menundukan kepala.

Ada apa ini?

"Jadi," Soonkyu menarik nafas, dan Chanyeol menggulirkan tatapannya padaku. Chanyeol, katakan sesuatu. Kenapa kau duduk disisinya? "Tolong, akhirilah hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol."

Tubuhku menegak kejang. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Chanyeol. Entah, atau aku hanya salah lihat. Orang itu bilang apa? Kenapa kau diam saja, Chanyeol?

"Karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tega, jadi aku yang melakukan ini untuknya. Aku tidak suka menjadi 'yang kedua', jadi aku meminta kejelasan darinya. Chanyeol bilang, dia tidak mau putus denganku."

"Park Chanyeol?" Suaraku tercekat.

"Kami tidak mau berhubungan denganmu lagi, Do Kyungsoo. Jika kau tetap mengganggu,"

Apa maksud semua ini?

"Akan ada konsekuensinya."

Aku tidak tahu… Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Masih bisa kulihat Chanyeol yang beranjak pergi bersama wanita itu, Soonkyu yang penuh etika itu. Ia merangkul lengan Chanyeol sewajar orang-orang yang menjalin asmara. Sementara aku hanya tertunduk mematung ditempatku hingga mereka benar-benar lenyap.

Sekalipun, Chanyeol tidak mencoba untuk melihatku, bahkan melirik, sampai ia pergi. Aku—aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

…

"Kyungie,"

Aku meringkuk dibelakang pintu, menekuk lengan, berusaha mendekap seluruh tubuh sampai kepala. Dibalik pintu itu, suara Chanyeol memanggilku.

**[Normal PV]**

"Kumohon, buka pintunya. Buka pintu, Kyungsoo,"

Chanyeol berdiri, dahinya beradu dengan papan pintu sedangkan tangannya memapah disana. Pelan, ia memukul pintu itu—tak bisa lagi mengetuk, ia hanya akan memukul.

"Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf…" Dan ia menangis—

Kyungsoo masih duduk meringkuk, menggigit bibir dan memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat. Tapi bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengabaikan, suara Chanyeol tetap lolos ke telinganya.

_Saat aku mendengar suaranya yang tercekik,_

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu…"

_Aku tahu, jika aku membuka pintu, aku pasti akan memeluknya._

"Kumohon, Kyungie, jangan katakan kalau hubungan kita berakhir…"

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu._

"Hei, Kyungie, jawab aku,"

_Walaupun kau mengucapkan semua itu, kau tetap akan kembali padanya 'kan?_

"Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu,"

_Dulu, kau tidak mau melepaskanku,_

"Aku mohon, Kyungie,"

_Pergilah!_

Kyungsoo sudah tak kuasa. Dalam ringkuknya, dalam kekacauannya, ia akhirnya menangis. Tidak bisa, ia tidak sanggup meredam isakannya hingga tubuh kecil itu terguncang berulang kali dengan hebat. Siapa yang masih bisa mengira kalau Chanyeol tidak mendengar itu?

"Kyungie, kau menangis…?"

_Cepat pergi!_

Lalu segala kalimat yang diucapkan Soonkyu kembali menggema dikepalanya. "_**Chanyeol bilang kalau ia tidak butuh siapapun karena sudah memiliki aku. Benar 'kan, Chanyeol? Dia juga bilang kalau akan menikahiku secepatnya.**_"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berpikir, apakah Lee Soonkyu merupakan penyebab kenapa belakangan ini Chanyeol tidak terlihat bergonta-ganti wanita? Karena, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol sanggup mengabaikan ajakan mereka yang biasa menemaninya.

"_**Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajakku menikah,**_" Kata-kata Soonkyu kembali terngiang. "_**Sangat mengejutkan 'kan? Kami sudah berdiskusi dan memutuskan untuk menikah setelah wisuda. Aku sangat senang.**_"

"Kau," Suara Kyungsoo keluar. Pelan dan serak. "Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

"_**Kami bahkan sudah mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggal kami nanti.**_"

Chanyeol terus memukul-mukul pintu, dipukul berkali-kali seiring tangisannya yang makin diumbar. Jika nampak, tangisan terhebat justru berasal dari Chanyeol, bukan Kyungsoo.

_Aku…_

"Maafkan aku Kyungie, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena harus berakhir seperti ini," Suara Chanyeol dipenuhi vibrasi dari tangisannya yang tak terkendali.

… _Aku tidak tahan,_

"Uu… Ah—" Kyungsoo terisak makin jadi.

_Chanyeol._

Chanyeol juga, menangis dibalik pintu.

"_**Tolong, jangan temui Chanyeol lagi. Kau akan putus dengannya 'kan?**_"

…

"Kami tinggal bersama-sama sekarang."

Kyungsoo, dengan mantelnya yang tebal dan syal membalut leher hingga menghalau bibirnya, berdiri diterpa angin musim dingin ketika Soonkyu mengajaknya bertemu disebuah taman. Tapi tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain diam mendengar.

"Chanyeol bilang, apapun yang terjadi dia hanya ingin bersamaku. Tapi karena dia orang baik, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang akan melukai kalian berdua." Soonkyu terus menyungging senyum hormatnya. Oh, tentu saja, Soonkyu berasal dari keluarga intelek. "Dia seolah bergantung padaku. Aku tahu, dia takkan bisa hidup tanpaku."

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Kau itu pengganggu."

Mata Kyungsoo berusaha terbuka makin lebar.

…

Di kampus, Chanyeol terus berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo terus berlari menghindar, Chanyeol tetap mengejarnya tanpa bosan. Berkali-kali. Bahkan diperpustakaan, ketika Kyungsoo tengah belajar, Chanyeol akan duduk tepat dihadapannya. Tapi, tak sekalipun Kyungsoo bersedia melirikan bola matanya.

"_Cepat menyingkir dari Chanyeol. Jangan ambil keuntungan dari kebaikannya lagi. Dia hanya merasa berhutang padamu, makanya dia tak bisa bicara langsung denganmu._" Kata Soonkyu suatu hari ketika berbincang dengan Kyungsoo lewat ponsel.

"_Jangan sombong. Ingat, kau cuma seorang pengganggu._"

Kyungsoo, seperti waktu lalu, duduk meringkuk. Ponselnya tergeletak didekat kaki. Frustasi, semua ucapan Soonkyu menjadi teror dalam benaknya. Semua menghantui Kyungsoo hingga ia merasa tak bisa kabur kemanapun.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih menemuinya?

Chanyeol akan segera menjadi orang asing bagimu.

Apa? Apa yang berusaha kau lakukan?

Semua ini salahmu!

…

Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya yang beberapa detik lalu hendak memutar engsel pintu. Sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya urung adalah ketika ia mendengar bebunyian dari luar. Ia tahu, Chanyeol disana.

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan itu, tapi, untuk apa ia menyahut? Maka ia memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding, diam termenung, memandang kosong pada udara hampa. Menganggap suara-suara dari balik pintunya hanya semilir angin.

"Hei, apa kau ingat?" Chanyeol tersenyum pedih. "Pertama kali kau bicara padaku, aku merasa sangat senang. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa menikmati sekolah,"

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Chanyeol menunduk, masih dengan senyumannya. "Setiap hari, aku ingin melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku hanya ingin terus menyentuhmu,"

Sekarang, Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya: sakit, sedih. Ia mengacak-acak rambut dengan gerak asal.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika kau tidak bersamaku."

"_**Kau memanfaatkan ketidakmampuannya untuk meninggalkanmu, memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa? Kau bersikap putus asa untuk membuatnya makin terikat? Dasar rendahan.**_"

"Do Kyungsoo,"

"_**Kau hina. Tak berguna. Pengganggu. Memalukan. Menjijikan! Kau sudah dicampakan, dasar bodoh! Kau bilang kau bercinta dengan Chanyeol? Jujur saja, itu membuatku muak.**_"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau melihatku lagi?"

Kyungsoo berbaring, menghalau sepasang matanya dengan punggung tangan dan menangis. Diluar, Chanyeol terus merapat pada pintu yang menghalau sentuhan mereka.

"Kyungie, apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Kau tetap bisa hidup jika dipisahkan denganku?"

"_**Orang sepertimu pantas mati!**_"

"Begitu, ya... Jadi ini akhirannya?"

…

Hujan turun deras malam ini, mengiringi kepulangan Kyungsoo dari kampus. Sampai di apartemen, ia melipat payungnya yang basah kuyup dan memasukan anak kunci pada lubang di gagang pintu. Ia melamun, hanya menghiraukan benaknya yang terus mengeluh 'aku sangat lelah, tubuhku lelah, hatiku lelah' tak henti-henti. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan orang lain didekatnya.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya didekap erat, didekap oleh sesuatu yang basah, yang juga membasahi tubuhnya.

Disertai debaran jantung secepat derap langkah kuda perang, Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol; melingkarkan satu lengannya yang panjang, yang mampu memerangkap tubuh kecil Kyungsoo utuh-utuh.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah itu sebentar, lalu kembali menunduk dan mendorong Kyungsoo dengan tubuh besarnya hingga terjatuh. Sementara Kyungsoo meronta dan menjerit, Chanyeol hanya membisu sambil terus melancarkan aksinya: ia melakukan kekerasan seksual pada Kyungsoo. Memaksanya berhubungan tepat didepan pintu apartemen.

"Hentikan!"

Chanyeol tak hirau, ia terus bergerak diatas punggung Kyungsoo yang kini menangis seperti orang gila. Terus bergerak. Terus. Seakan takkan berhenti walau gempa bumi terjadi sekalipun. Meski Kyungsoo berkali-kali memekikan kesakitan yang diterima tubuhnya, Chanyeol tetap tak berhenti.

Tapi Chanyeol menangis. Dengan bibir yang digigit kuat-kuat, Chanyeol menangis sesenggukan.

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Chanyeol,_

Lama setelah itu, Chanyeol mengakhiri perbuatannya. Ada darah, mengalir dari sela-sela kaki Kyungsoo yang kecil, yang tergeletak lemah dilantai.

_Hei, Chanyeol, kenapa semuanya harus jadi begini?_

…

"Kyungsoo!"

_Apa?_

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo," Kai mendekat, wajah anak itu pucat pasi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo didepannya.

_Kai?_

"Sial," Kai mengumpat, mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi. "Jangan gerakkan tanganmu," Tangan yang dibalut kain bersimbah darah. Darah itu berasal dari luka lebar ditangan Kyungsoo sendiri. Sementara Kyungsoo berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan berkunang-kunang. Apapun yang ia lihat nampak samar.

Kai menoleh geram kearah pintu kamar mandi. Begitu geram hingga rahangnya menyuarakan bunyi gemeletuk yang kencang. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentaknya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. Berdiri memalingkan wajah hampanya dengan pipi dipenuhi bercak semburan darah. Ditangannya tergenggam sebilah _cutter_ dengan mata pisau menjorok keluar.

_Chanyeol?_

"Kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai tetap menjerit, bentakannya persis orang kesetanan. Ia berlari dan merenggut kerah baju Chanyeol. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kai untuk menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sang Pangeran.

_Cutter_ yang digenggam Chanyeol terpental hingga mencapai ujung kaki Kyungsoo. "Tapi,"

"Jangan berikan 'tapi' padaku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupanmu, tapi jangan seenaknya membawa Kyungsoo pada urusanmu!"

"Tapi," Chanyeol terduduk lesu, pandangannya hampa pada seorang Kyungsoo yang terkulai tepat diseberangnya. "Tapi… Kyungie meninggalkanku."

Air mata mengalir dari ekspresi kosongnya.

"Soonkyu berkali-kali memintaku untuk putus dengan Kyungie. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah membayangkan untuk melakukannya. Tapi, Soonkyu bilang..."

"_**Kau tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan kita 'kan?**_" Bayangan Soonkyu terkenang. "_**Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku? Bunuh saja aku! Jika kau mencintaiku, buktikan dan lakukanlah,**_"

"… Begitu katanya. Dia bicara sambil terisak. Awalnya, kupikir itu hal yang bodoh. Tapi, Kyungie tidak mau melihatku lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melihatku lagi. Kupikir," Kepedihan langsung memancar dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia menggerakan tangan untuk merenggut rambut panjangnya yang berantakan dan basah, sementara akhirnya ia menangis. "Jika dia mau meninggalkanku, kupikir, lebih baik aku membunuhnya,"

Chanyeol meringkuk frustasi dan dua tangannya menjambak rambut dengan kekuatan lebih dari semula. "Kubunuh dan kubuat dia jadi milikku seutuhnya! Jika dia memilih untuk bersama orang lain dan meninggalkanku, akan lebih baik jika aku membunuhnya! Itu yang kupikirkan!" Mungkin kerongkongannya bisa terluka akibat suara lantang yang tak tanggung-tanggung itu.

_Chanyeol…_

Kai berdecak. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Kau, apa kau mengerti pada apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sinis, menekan tiap nada pada kata-katanya demi masuk kedalam pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo sampai tidak bisa apa-apa 'kan? Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu! Tapi jika kau membunuhnya, bisakah kau hidup sendirian? **Jika dia mati, kau takkan pernah melihatnya lagi!**"

_Tidak apa-apa,_

Satu per satu kenangan bersama Kyungsoo muncul bergantian dalam kepala Chanyeol. Satu serpihan ketika ia dengan girang diizinkan untuk mencium Kyungsoo pertama kali.

_Tidak apa-apa,_

Serpihan lain ketika Kyungsoo mengayuh sepeda dan membonceng Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang sambil menangis ketakutan karena tidak pernah mengendarai sepeda sebelumnya. Saat itu Kyungsoo terganggu, tapi juga senang karena bisa berbagi pengalaman dengan Chanyeol.

_Semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik,_

Lalu, ketika Kyungsoo memasak makan malam. Bagi Chanyeol, itu adalah makan malam terlezat dan terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan.

_Saat esok hari menyambut, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya,_

Serpihan lain berkelebat lagi, mengingatkan kenangan ketika Chanyeol, dengan bantuan Kyungsoo, akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang sudah dikerjakan Chanyeol mati-matian dalam waktu yang tidak singkat.

_Sebenarnya tidak semua hal 'baik-baik saja', tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu._

Kemudian saat Kyungsoo mengomel karena Chanyeol menumpahkan es krim di bajunya. Serpihan terakhir, yang paling akhir, kenangan saat Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaan pada Kyungsoo. Saat itu, meski Kyungsoo berniat meninggalkannya, tapi ia tetap kembali untuk menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan berkata 'jangan menangis, bodoh' sambil mengomel. Kyungsoo-nya yang manis.

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan baik-baik saja._

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar-lebar, air matanya masih menggenang disana. Pelan, ia merangkak menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gemetar. Setelah berhadapan, tangis Chanyeol kembali menguar. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah Kyungsoo yang seperti manekin.

_Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis._..

"… Jangan menangis, bodoh," Akhirnya Kyungsoo buka suara. Meski matanya terpejam, ia berusaha menyungging senyum; senyuman yang tanpa tenaga.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti. Ia terus menangis seakan anggota keluarganya meninggal didepan mata. Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka untuk membalas dekapan Chanyeol, tapi, baru saja jemarinya merasakan jaket basah Chanyeol, tangan itu kembali jatuh.

Jatuh seiring tertutupnya kelopak mata seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tertutup setelah mengalirkan sebulir air mata. Sementara Chanyeol tetap memeluknya.

…

**[Kyungsoo PV]**

"Hei, apa benar ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Kai duduk pada sebuah sofa, memalingkan wajah untuk mengamati arsitektur dari ruangan sekitarnya.

Aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali menunduk. "Maaf karena melibatkanmu."

Aku, Kyungsoo, belum mati. Aku hidup setelah Kai dan Chanyeol melarikanku ke rumah sakit. Sejak itu, aku menjalani rawat inap karena luka yang dalam dan menyobek sedikit vena tangan kiriku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh.

"Wanita itu menghilang," Kata Kai.

"Hilang?"

"Dia meminta Chanyeol untuk ikut melarikan diri, entah dari apa. Tapi Chanyeol bersikeras mengajaknya untuk minta maaf padamu." Kai menggosok pelipisnya, nampak jengah. Kenapa dia yang merasa jengah pada sifat Chanyeol? "Mungkin karena itu, Chanyeol dicampakan. Chanyeol itu, dia benar-benar… Ya, ampun,"

Pasti Chanyeol tetap merasa bersalah juga. Kemanapun aku pergi, dia pasti akan mengikutiku.

"Chanyeol bilang pada wanita itu, kalau ia takkan pernah mau meninggalkanmu. Tak perduli bagaimanapun wanita itu menangis dan memohon, Chanyeol tetap menolak."

Dan tiap kali Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukanku, ia akan mencari kemana-mana, naik-turun, mondar-mandir seperti mau gila.

…

**[Normal PV]**

Chanyeol berdiri hampa didepan tempat tidur, menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan yang tadi ia bawa dengan maksud menghadiahi Kyungsoo. Tapi, orang yang ia tuju tidak ada ditempat tidur itu. Tempat tidurnya kosong.

"Mulai lagi," Keluarga pasien yang sekamar dengan Kyungsoo berbisik-bisik, memandangi Chanyeol yang membungkuk dan menangis karena kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Oh, oh, Tuan," Perawat disana berusaha meredakan keadaan.

"Dia tidak disini," Sementara Chanyeol terus terisak.

"Aduh, kemana Tuan Do pergi?"

…

"Benar-benar," Kai melengos. "Biar kutebak, sepertinya ini semua hanyalah sebuah pertengkaran dari sepasang kekasih bodoh. Benar? Kejadian ini hanyalah sebuah pertengkaran kecil bagi kalian. Dasar gila,"

_Aku menyesal karena melibatkan Kai dalam masalahku, membuatku berpikir kalau semua akan kembali seperti semula jika aku mati,_

"Hei, Kai, ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi," Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

_Apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, mungkin memang sembrono. Tapi, meski begitu,_

"Asal kau tahu, itu adalah anugerah untukku." Ia melanjutkan.

_Ketika aku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu, aku merasa sangat senang hingga bisa berpikir bahwa dia adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Jika suatu saat akan muncul 'Soonkyu' yang berikutnya, aku yakin Chanyeol akan hilang akal lagi._

"Membunuhku untuk memilikiku seutuhnya, bukankah itu pernyataan cinta yang paling menakjubkan?"

Kai menepuk jidat, tidak habis pikir pada perasaan kagum seorang Do Kyungsoo. "Kau ini,"

Chanyeol berlarian di koridor yang ia tapaki, menghempas tengokan kepalanya demi menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar nampak kebingungan.

_Tapi, itu urusan belakangan. Itu bisa dibahas nanti._

"Ah, peliharaanmu datang."

"Kyungie!" Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya berdiri dan mejerit disana, masih sambil menangis. Wajar jika orang-orang didekatnya menjadi kaget.

_Sekarang, kami baik-baik saja 'kan?_

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga, berlari menuju sosok kecil bermata lebar yang bangkit dari sofa dan membentangkan dua lengannya jauh-jauh. Lengan yang kemudian membiarkan Chanyeol memberi dekapan ekstra ketat pada Kyungsoo, bahkan nyaris membuatnya tumbang kebelakang.

"Kupikir kau menghilang,"

"Bodoh," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu menangis, aku takkan pergi kemanapun."

Dan pelukan itu berangsur menjadi lebih erat lagi.

"Selamanya, tetaplah disisiku."

_Tentu semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa aku sangat dicintai._

_Dicintai olehnya._

_Oleh seorang Park Chanyeol._

_Dan itulah kebahagianku._

…

—"**STAY HERE"—**

…

**END**


End file.
